


One night to forever

by RoseFire_Authorett



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Blaine Anderson, Self-Harm, Suicidal Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFire_Authorett/pseuds/RoseFire_Authorett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson had it all Kurt, Friends, a home, hell even copper was there when he need him. But then Kurt left and his parents hated him and the bullies wouldn't  leave him alone and he's human. He made a mistake and now he need to fix it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story on archives   
> But I'm also on fanfiction.net feel free to check me out on there as mugglebornandproud26.   
> This story contains mpreg so don't like don't read thank you for support and reading

This is the story of death and sadness and regret and romance. And a child that would change everything.There was two men and they were in love. They thought they'd last forever but nothing last forever. Kurt and Blaine meet at the Dalton Academy on the staircase when kurt was sent to spy on Blaine's choir the warblers. Their chance meeting sparked something. A love so amazing that people who had good relationships were compared to them. 2 years past and kurt was now in New York and Blaine was suffering in Ohio. He was loyal until kurt was ignored his calls and texts and cancelled their Skype dates. Between kurt and the constant bulling Blaine became distressed. He decided to go on a night out to the gay bar in Lima. He and Kurt had gone to Scandals before together . That night Blaine meet Eli. Eli was older by a few years. Blaine being drunk off his ass told Eli everything about kurt ignoring him and Eli listened. Blaine woke up the next day sore,hung over, and Eli on the floor of his room.  
Did I sleep with you "  
"No u kissed me but wouldn't go farther"  
Blaine sighed and kicked Eli out and booked the earliest possible flight to New York. He got their that night and couldn't hold it in. He broke down in Kurt's arms the moment they were alone.  
"Blaine baby what's wrong?"  
"I was with someone else "  
"What"   
"Please don't make me say it again"  
Kurt sat their appalled   
"How dare you"   
"I love you "  
"So you cheated on me "  
"I....."   
"Get out now"  
Blaine left crying. They didn't speak until grease   
"Kurt please talk to me"  
" no you know Rachel was right this isn't home anymore."  
" please kurt it was just a kiss"  
Kurt walked away with out a second thought. Blaine broke down again and then went home.  
He started to fall in to a deep depression and self harmed almost every day. On the day of Mr Shue's almost wedding he almost didn't go because he knew Kurt was going to be there but he went and because he did we have this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 month after the hookup

It was amazing and felt so right to be with Kurt again but it didn't mean they were back together. Then the night was over and Kurt had left for his loving Adam and Blaine was depressed. His family was never home so it was easier to hide that he wasn't eating or sleeping and the cutting. Then two weeks after the wedding incident he started getting sick he was throwing up in the morning and feeling like crap every day and was super tired but he ignored it secretly hoping that he was dying or something. It was fine until he threw up in glee practice and Mr shue demanded he go see a doctor. So he did and when the nurse brought in a sonogram he got suspicious. He knew he had the gene but it was impossible he hadn't had oh wait Kurt but he couldn't be pregnant. He was.  
After the doctor informed him and gave him some stupid pills he left.  
" great what am I going to do I can't do this do I tell Kurt or what"  
He didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own glee


	3. 5 months and counting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up bîtchs. I'm back and better than before. and by that I mean I have a cold I have a bruised ligament and I'm on my period. All will be explained in the end notes. Love you all enjoy the new chapter

Blaine was scared and currently hiding in the janitors closet at school. There was shooter in the school and he was hiding. A few months ago he would have gladly stood in the path of the shooter. Hell he still wanted to. Then the tiny child in him kicked reminding him that he was responsible for them. The door knob jiggled and Blaine held back a whimper as the shooter tried to get in. A few minutes pass and the person walks away letting Blaine let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He stroked his stomach and whispered  
"Its ok peanut we're ok"  
As Blaine comforts the tiny child he thinks about the last few months since he found out about peanut.  
He had quit glee and avoided his friends.  
He still cut and it still hurt but he knew that his baby was pure and didn't deserve to die because Blaine was fucked up.  
"ALL CLEAR. ALL CLEAR !!!"  
Blaine gets up and adjust his giant sweater to hide the baby and exits the closet and rushes outside to vomit "  
"Blaine Blaine are you ok"  
He turns to see Tina  
" oh hey you should get out of here"  
"Did any get hurt? I was outside"  
" I don't know"  
After escaping Tina and her questions he found out that 6 students were shot and the shooter was found dead. He cried when he got home  
"They were probably happy with themselves and good people but me I'm worthless trash and I'm alive"  
Then his phone rang. It was Kurt. Why was Kurt calling him. He answered.  
"Omg Blaine are you ok I just heard about what happened"  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks "  
"You're clearly not fine. I have a flight in an hour I'll meet you at your house"  
"What why ?"  
"Bye love you"  
Kurt hangs up and Blaine freaks out  
"What do I do. Should I tell him. I should yes I will or not"  
Blaine keeps freaking out until a few hours later he hears a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired. So I feel down the stairs a couple weeks ago and I hurt my leg and then school started and then my doctor put me on crutches so I've been very busy and I'm Sorry.  
> But I'm not sorry for the evil cliff hanger


	4. The truth

There was a knock at the door.  
Blaine got up off of the floor and took a breath   
"The worst thing that could happen is he rejects the baby."  
Blaine answer the door   
"Oh my gaga Blaine are you ok."  
"Hi to you too Kurt. Yes I'm fine thanks. How are you "  
"Who care about that Blaine I could have lost you"  
Blaine mutters under his breath   
"Like that matters"  
"What?"  
"Nothing um Kurt come in its late and I don't want you getting sick."  
Kurt comes in and they head to the living room.  
"So we need to talk" they say at the same time   
"You go first" same time again   
"Ok we'll both say it at the same time" Kurt says   
"I want to get back together"- Kurt   
"I'm pregnant"- Blaine   
"Wait what!?"  
"Please don't freak out."  
"Don't freak out! Your pregnant.  
Is it mine. How far along are you? Who knows?"  
"I... It's yours Kurt it is. No one knows."  
"Blaine"  
Kurt comes closer and puts his hand on Blaine's very pregnant belly.   
"I know it's a lot to take in and you don't have to stay I'm not making you. If you don't want the baby its ok. They'll be safe."  
"You can't take care of a baby on your own Blaine."  
Blaine shakes his head  
"Their yours not mine but only if you want them. If not they are going to Santana and Britney. They always said that they wanted a baby"  
Kurt sort of snaps   
"No. That's our child Blaine oh baby we're going to be dads how could you even think about giving them up "  
"So you want the baby?"  
"Yes of course I do! Do you?"  
"They deserve better than me okay! I don't deserve a child Kurt do you not get it!?!!"  
At this point Blaine is crying and Kurt makes him sit down on the couch  
"Shhhh shhhh it's ok Blaine don't cry"  
"I'm sorry"  
"For what. You don't have to be sorry for anything."  
" I cheated on you and I didn't tell you about peanut how could you even speak to me! How could you want to get back together with me?"  
"Because I still love you Blaine. I miss you so much and I want us to have a second chance please"  
"Of course I want you back."   
Kurt kisses Blaine softly  
"We'll get through this ok"  
"Ok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year   
> Um please leave comments


End file.
